


It Won't Happen Again

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Jams, Gen, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord was a sore subject. He was "he who must not be named". Tom would become bitter and drink until he was drunk and Matt would become sad and say that his stomach hurt when the subject was mentioned. So nobody mentioned it. They buried up the thoughts, the memories, and the feelings they felt about him until it was six feet under. Forgotten and ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Happen Again

Every Friday was movie night at Edd's room.

Nobody was really sure when it started but it was a tradition of sorts that had formed over time. Matt and Tom would come over with some drinks and snacks and sometimes a movie they wanted to watch.

It was nice. A night to relax and just spend time in each other's company. 

Then one night things didn't go so well.

The three were sitting by each other on the soft couch, eating popcorn and gummy worms that were on the coffee table in front of them occasionally as they watched some cliche old horror movie about some teens staying at a lodge in the woods.

Edd had a cola in his hand and Tom had a beer.

"I saw Tord today.", Edd said and the two next to him froze. Tord was a sore subject. He was "he who must not be named". Tom would become bitter and drink until he was drunk and Matt would become sad and say that his stomach hurt when the subject was mentioned. So nobody mentioned it. They buried up the thoughts, the memories, and the feelings they felt about him until it was six feet under. Forgotten and ignored.

"What?", Matt asked after a few seconds of silence. He heard what Edd said but he wanted to give Edd a chance to drop the subject. It was movie night, he didn't want to think about the past on the night they were supposed to just kick back and have a good time.

"I saw Tord today.", Edd said again. He didn't catch on.

"Where?", Tom asked as his grip around his beer tightened.

"He was outside the corner store next to the old KFC.", Edd said.

"God damn it.", Tom said a bit angrily. "He doesn't have a right to be close to here. What was he even doing?"

"Nothing really, just standing outside and smoking a cigar.", Edd mumbled. He didn't like where this was going.

"Did he talk to you?", Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"He did what?", Tom yelled.

"It's fine, he did nothing harmful to me. He just wanted to talk."

"About what. Please don't tell me he gave you that whole bullshit 'I'm so sorry' spiel because-", Tom said with anger still lacing with his words but Edd interrupted him.

"Yeah, he did say sorry Tom and I think he really is. He said that he just wanted to try and make things right and I think that maybe we should-"

"Maybe we should what Edd? Invite him in? Yeah let's just show him around the house and show him all our bedrooms for his convenience when he decides to kill us in our sleep!", Tom shouted.

"I didn't say that! I just thought that.."

"What did you think Edd?"

"I just thought that maybe he could change. I just thought that maybe he wanted to be a better person. He looked so tired and upset and I…I just remembered all those memories we had together with him, us four. He wasn't always bad. Maybe things could be like that again..", Edd said with a shrug. The three stayed silent.

Matt sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as tears welled up. Tom sighed, the frown on his face disappearing and a look of guilt replaced it.

"Edd. I know this is tough. You always look in the nice of people but you were there. You saw what happened and I..I just. I don't want it to happen again.", Tom said as he looked down.

"It won't happen again. I promise.", Edd said.

"Never again.", Edd said as he patted Matt's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic in no way relates to the real life people, just the characters. Also, yay, nobody died this time. I'm going to either work on a fanfic about Eduardo, Jon, and Mark or some more Paultryk next.


End file.
